


Monopoly Night but Gay

by TalkLess



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Can Christine be my mom, Christine is aroace and so is jenna, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gay, Great googly moogly it's all gone to shit, Its not angst but is it fluff? Not really but kinda, Multi, OH LORD, i think, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLess/pseuds/TalkLess
Summary: Before reading, Jeremy would like to remind you all that this was ALL Christine's idea, and he had nothing to do with any of this.Christine would like to remind you all, particulary people who's first name is Jeremy, that Jeremy thought it was a great idea, and all the blame cannot be put on her. Besides, its Michaels fault more than anything. Chloe and Brooke second that.Michael would just like to remind you that this also wasnt his fault, ok? He likes 80's games, so what?





	Monopoly Night but Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fucking trainwreck. But seriously if yoy have any ideas for a fic, just suggest it and as long as it isnt incest and relates to the lgbt theme ill do it. As long as i know the fandom, thats important. It doesnt even have to be romantic, it could be the coming out story of a particular character or smth else. Smut is a little out of the question though, i have no idea how to write that and im a little bit ace.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Christine yelled from behind me, making me turn around.

"Hey Christine!" I smiled at her.

"So, i was thinking... What if we had a monopoly night? Like, all of us?"

"That sounds, uh, nice... Why?"

"I just thought, we rarely hang out, so it'd be good to spend more time as a group!"

"You really are the mom friend Christine." I laughed, she rolled her eyes but secretly liked the title. Once someone had implied that Brooke was the mom, and let just say, as small as she is, Christine can be rather intimidating.

"Yeah. And you're all children." I shrugged.

"I can't argue with the truth." Just then Brooke and Chloe came up behind Christine, slightly startling her. 

"So, what are we talking about?" Brooke asked. 

"Christine wants to have a monopoly night." Chloe grinned.

"That sounds great! I love board games." Chloe enthused.

"You dont love them when you lose them." Brooke commented.

"I am not a sore loser Brooke!"

"Sure you aren't." Brooke said, slightly patronizingly, but Chloe didn't seem to notice.

"So, whats the plan?"

"Just, get everyone to my house and play monopoly I guess?" Christine said with an inflection in her voice that sounded like she hadn't thunk things through properly. Me and Chritine decided to just text our other friends and see how it goes. We had just finished texting our friends when suddenly Christine gasped. 

"I just remembered!  I don't have a monopoly board!" We all looked at her like, _Why did you suggest this if you don't own monopoly?_  But none of us said that, of course.

"I could just ask Michael. He probably has a monopoly board from the 80's, with a bunch of cool pieces that don't exist anymore." I really hoped Michael owned a monopoly board. 

 "Really Jeremy? Thats great! Thank you!" I grabbed my phone to text Michael again.

_Oh, by the way, Christine doesn't have a monopoly board. She was hoping you had one from like, the eighties or something that would be cool._

_Ive been waiting for this moment. I wont let u down_

"He says he has one. Well, he implied it, but he has one, definitely."

"Thank you Jeremy, you're the best!" 

* * *

 "Michael, are you ready yet?" I said standing outside Michael's bedroom door. 

"Almost, just gotta put the monopoly game in my backpack." I heard him rumage around in his closet for a while, a fair amount of swearing, and finally a loud zipping sound that implied the game being shoved into the backpack. He opened the door a few seconds later, nearly smacking me in the face.

"Sorry, Jer." He sais through giggles at the shocked expression on my face. We left the house with a promise to Mrs. Mell to stay safe, amd Michael's arm casually draped around my shoulders. I texted Christine to tell her we were leaving right now, and we walked to her house, considering it was only five minutes away. 

When we knocked on the door, it was answered by a kind looking woman with greying hair, and because of her resemblance to Christine, i assumed she must be her mom. "You must be some more of Christine's friends! Call me Valerie. What are your names sweeties?"

"I'm Michael and he's Jeremy."  Michael said, and I was glad he did because I am the worst at social interaction. 

"The rest of them are downstairs, here, I'll show you." She lead us to a set of stairs and stood up at the top as we walked down. "And remember to call me if you need anything!" She yelled, presumably to the other six as well.

"Yes mom, we will!" Came Christine's voice from another room on the side of the one we were currently standing in. We opened the door, and...

"Why are the lights off?" Michael asked, clearly confused.

"We were having a rave," Rich explained, "But Chloe kept complaining about the flashing lights, so we turned them off."

"And Brooke was complaining about the music, so we shut that off too." Jake said, evidently upset about the loss of the music.

"And Christine complained about the shouting and constant movement, so we stopped doing that too." Jenna added, sounding bored.

"So... you're having a rave, without music, lights, dancing, or screaming?" I asked. They all made noises of confirmation, sounding equally as bored as Jenna. Except Rich, who was oddly enthusiastic. Michael found the light switch and turned them on.

"Hey! You ruined our rave!" Rich shouted and everyone looked at him strangely 

 "We can continue the rave later babe, lets just play monopoly for now." Jake smiled, and Rich reluctantly agreed. 

"I brought the game!" Michael said excitedly, I smiled, he was always so enthusiastic about his vintage games. He took off his backpack, and pulled out the game, holding it high for the world to see. I took one look at the cover and...

"Michael, what the fuck?" Jake was the first of us to say anything.

"Its from the 80's! It's a classic!"

"Michael, I didn't think you were serious when you saw that on ebay and said you would buy it."

"I know a good, family fun game when I see it Jeremy, and this game was a goddamn steal."

"It was $300 Michael!"

"Michael, I'm fairly sure 'Gay Monopoly' is not a classic." Christine spoke up, and Michael looked appalled.

"Of course it is, how dare you Christine!" Michael exclaimed.

"This sounds amazing Michael! How do we play?!" Rich was full of genuine enthusiasm at the prospect of playing 'Gay Monopoly', and honestly? I was intrigued. 

Eventually we all just decided to humour Michael and play Gay Monopoly. A few of the changes included 'houses' and 'hotels' being changed to 'bars' and 'bath houses'. Instead of 'jail', there was 'Straight City', and the water works and the electricity company had been changed to 'Oscar Wilde's Waterworks' and 'Hunky Power Company'. The crads had also been changed, with the addition of 'Family Pride' cards, where you had to guess the famous gay man, and if you got it right you could move up to any space on the board. There were 'Camp Cards' which meant you had to preform the stereotypically gay action written on the card, and 'hanky code' cards, where you had to identofy what the colors of the hanky code meant, and what they meant in each pocket. Nobody but Christine, Michael, and I _knew_  what the hanky code meant, but that would just make it all the more fun. (Christine found the hanky code disgusting, did not know what the colors meant, and would not be participating in that part.)

The peices had also beeen altered too. Instead of the classic Dog, Cat, Top Hat, etc. You could choose between a High Heel, Jeep, Wine Glass, Purse, Teddy Bear, Blowdrier, Leather Cap, or Handcuffs, which had everyone giggling. The names of the properties and pretty much everything about the game had tongue in cheek 80's gay jokes. Needless to say, the game was full of stereotypes stereotyes and a little offensive, just like the 80's.

Once we actually started playing, Chloe was extremely competitive. Me and Michael were winning though, obviously, as we borh knew the most about 80's gay culture. Michael knew more than me about the hanky code, I'll admit, but I'll be fucked (preferably by a black and white checkers in the left pocket. Or Michael.) if I didn't know my 80's gay icons. I'm also like, really good at monopoly. 

Christine was more competitive than any of us were anticipating, but she still refused to say what any of the hanky code colors meant, despite admitting she knew some of them.

Eventually, as any good game of monopoly did, it evolved into screaming. Chloe threw a conveniently place chair at a wall when Rich bankrupted her. After making sure the chair and the wall weren't damaged, Christine yelled at her for throwing her stuff, and Brooke talked to her about keeping her temper and "Maybe, not throwing chairs?"

There were plenty of giggles at the cards, one in particular was when Rich had to say "fabulous" in seven different inflections. There were plently of impromptu makeout sessions, a few more throwing incidents (though none quite as violent as the first), and more than a few screaming matches. Jake was the second one to get bankrupted after Chloe, but despite his competitive nature, he was a chill guy and wasn't quite as aggressive as Chloe.

Jenna was thenthird to be out, which was all as well considering she didn't appear to enjoy it. Christine, Brooke, and Rich were suprisingly good, considering only one of them knew the answers to the cards. The game lasted hours, with Jake and Chloe cheering on their respective boyfriends and girlfriends. 

Needless to say, when she went to check on us, Ms. Canigula nearly had a heart attack.

(I won, by the way. Just saying.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real thing! I added two peices, the purse and the wine glass, so everyone could play, but i did like actually so much research on this and now i know more about gay monopoly than regular monopoly. It was actually made in 1983 and michael owns one and u can pry this hc from my cold dead hands


End file.
